Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé
by crapule
Summary: Extrait: fermez-là. Fermez-là, vraiment. Quoi que vous ayez à dire je ne veux pas l'entendre, c'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Un de plus.
1. Where once was light Now darkness falls

Disclaimer: Harry, ce bon vieux professeur Snape et leurs joyeux comparses, appartiennent tous à J.K.R

Et (évidemment) la chanson Gollum's song, que j'ai traduit et remaniée à ma sauce, n'ai pas ma propriété.

Hahem... *toussote* Que dire, que dire...

Voici, ma première fanfiction, c'est un premier jet et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je laisse donc l'objet du délit à votre jugement éclairé (*flatter le lecteur dans le sens du poil*) ! Toute remarque, critique ou autre sera accueillie avec le sourire, donc, n'hésitez pas ^^

En principe, elle comportera de nombreux chapitres, qui seront tous assez courts. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence parution des chapitres, j'essaierais dans poster un toutes les deux semaines (par semaine si je suis en forme). Ceci étant dit, mon rythme inspiration/écriture étant chaotique, je ne peux rien promettre ^__^''

Cependant (si ça peut en rassurer certains), je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de se retrouver avec une fic qu'on apprécie inachevée et, dans l'absurde hypothèse où certains apprécieraient celle-ci, je jure solennellement (que mes intentions sont mauvaises...Arf...heu...non, c'était pas ça) de mettre un point final à cette histoire, et ce avant que nous soyons tous de vieux gâteux et vieilles mégères :P

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre...

* * *

_Snape 's song_

_Autrefois il y avait la lumière__, Maintenant les ténèbres tombent._

Cela va bientôt faire six mois.

Six mois, depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres a assis sa domination sur le monde sorcier, six mois, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, six mois, depuis notre dernière confrontation, six mois, depuis tes larmes, six mois, depuis ces mots. Six mois.

Nous sommes en guerre.

Le temps lui-même semble avoir pris conscience de cet état de fait, calquant ses variations sur les changements qui s'opèrent au sein de notre société.

Le temps est aussi morose que l'époque n'est sombre : La Grande Bretagne toute entière parait avoir été engloutie par les ténèbres.

Si les nuits se révèlent éprouvantes, glacées et d'un noir d'encre ; ce n'est en rien comparable à la sorte d'angoisse terrible et persistante qui découle des journées. Là, où on s'attendrait à trouver une réconfortante et apaisante source de lumière, il n'y plus que ce manque ignoble, cette absence qui, la première fois où je l'ai aperçu, à fait rater à mon cœur quelques battements.

Oh ! Certes non !

Le soleil n'a pas disparu, il a simplement abandonné le combat qu'il livrait aux ténèbres l'oppressant.

L'astre, autrefois brulant et indompté a subitement perdu son éclat, maintenant pâle et vide, il s'est figé dans ce ciel d'un gris si particulier et morne, qui semble vouloir annoncer l'orage.

Cette mince tâche blême est à présent tellement faible… elle ne peut plus lutter contre quiconque. Tel le tremblant simulacre de patronus se dressant devant le détracteur, elle est vouée à s'éteindre.

A dire vrai, la dernière lumière que j'ai vue était la tienne. Cette lumière tellement intense, que je voyais vaciller sous la rage et la douleur. Cette lueur verte étincelante qui exprimait tant de haine à l'instant où tu as prononcé ces trois mots, ces trois mots qui ne pouvaient m'être destinés, ces trois mots qu'on ne m'avait jamais adressés, que je m'étais jamais risqué à espérer, qui n'étaient pas tels que j'aurais voulu les entendre et qui ont, ce soir là, brisé quelque chose en moi.

Cette lumière que j'ai observée s'altérer sous le rire rauque et froid qui m'échappait, cette lumière que j'ai moi-même réduite à l'agonie, en jetant des paroles d'une cruauté dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, c'était tellement absurde et ça faisait tellement mal, essaies de comprendre…

Tu sais, le lendemain de cette nuit là, en voyant le soleil dans un état si piteux ; je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et de dresser cette stupide théorie :

Nous sommes responsables de ce brusque changement climatique, le temps représente ce que nous somme actuellement. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, toi, le soleil, te laissant submerger par mes ténèbres. Ça sonne beaucoup trop vrai, dit comme ça.

J'avais toujours cru que ceux qui associent l'humeur des masses au temps, étaient de fieffés idiots. Comme j'avais tort, peu importe le camp auquel ils appartiennent, l'ambiance et l'atmosphère ont lentement influées sur les gens. Les « gentils » sont tous plus ou moins marqués d'une sorte d'implacable effroi, attendant silencieusement le moment où le couperet tombera ; tandis que les autres Mangemorts et sympathisants du régime sont soumis à une étrange euphorie nerveuse, y percevant la victoire de leur maître. Le maître en question ne peut lui-même s'empêcher de contempler le ciel avec amusement, comme s'il voyait en cet aléa du temps, une intense satisfaction personnelle.

Je suis le seul sur qui tout ça reste sans effet, pas étonnant, ces ténèbres sont bien trop semblables à l'étau glacé qui enserre mon cœur depuis plus de dix ans, pour que cela ne m'atteigne.

Quoique, peut-être que ce climat agit plus sur moi que je ne me plais à le croire. Voilà, bien longtemps que je ne me suis plus laissé aller à de tels états d'âme. Mais bon, après tout, je peux bien me le permettre, surtout ce soir. Ce soir, où toute cette mascarade va prendre fin, où la guerre se termine, où Lord Voldemort prend ta vie, je ne me sens pas le cœur à faire semblant. L'ordre du phénix sera anéanti et toi tu mourras. Non, ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire semblant. Dehors, il fait nuit noir. Nous sortons du château, tels des automates, nous suivons lentement notre "Maître" pour nous diriger vers le parc. C'est là, où se déroulera l'ultime affrontement, dont dépendra l'avenir des mondes sorcier et moldu. Une fois de plus, le temps semble avoir anticipé les évènements à la perfection, l'orage qui menaçait depuis presque six mois, éclate avec une violence insensée. Quand nous parvenons à l'épicentre de la bataille, vous êtes déjà là, droits comme la mort, vous attendez silencieusement le début des hostilités.

A présent, la pluie tombe drue, les grondements de tonnerre et les bourrasques de vent se font plus brutales, tandis que le ciel se zèbre progressivement d'éclairs.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire derrière mon masque : l'ultime combat entre « forces du Mal » et « forces du Bien » se tiendra en cette nuit apocalyptique. C'est tellement cliché, on pourrait facilement se croire dans un conte pour enfant. Malheureusement, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Dans les contes pour enfant, c'est toujours le Bien qui l'emporte. Dans les contes pour enfant ce n'est jamais le gourou assoiffé de pouvoir qui gagne. Dans les contes pour enfant l'innocent héros ne meure jamais. Si nous étions dans un conte pour enfant, si Dumbledore avait eu raison, si le courage et l'amour suffisaient pour sauver le monde. Si tous ces « si » étaient réalité, tu ne mourrais pas. Mais ceci n'est pas un conte pour enfant et l'amitié, l'amour et toutes les valeurs si belles et illusoires en lesquelles ce vieux fou croyait, ne suffiront pas à sauver ce monde, encore moins à te sauver toi.

Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, Harry, si tu savais à quel point je souhaiterais que tout cela ne soit qu'un stupide conte pour enfant...

Vos rangs, comme les notre sont hésitant. Qui doit lancer la première offensive ? Je retiens à grand peine un éclat de rire. Alors, c'est dont à ça que ressemble les « grand guerriers du Bien », quelques instants avant la lutte finale, des silhouettes blêmes malmenées par le vent et la pluie, une expression anxieuse plaquée au visage. Je tente de maitriser un éclat de rire encore plus brusque que le précédent, en songeant que sous leurs masques, les Mangemorts doivent avoir un air tout aussi pitoyable. Mes nerfs doivent certainement être entrain de lâcher, la situation n'a jamais était aussi dramatique et moi, je n'ai pas eu envie de rire comme ça depuis plus de dix ans. Certes, c'est un rire amer et froid qui menace de m'échapper, mais un rire tout de même. Je balaye votre groupe d'un rapide regard, m'attardant juste quelques instants sur les mains entrelacées en une solide étreinte de Black et Lupin, puis sur les visages livides de tes deux meilleurs amis, et sur l'expression affolée de cette pauvre Mrs Weasley. J'ose enfin fixer mes yeux sur toi, cette folle envie de rire m'étreint à nouveau. Non. C'est un mensonge. Je n'ai pas envie de rire, j'ai envie de hurler. Hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun son ne soit plus en mesure de franchir mes lèvres. Hurler, puis fuir, en t'emportant le plus loin possible de cette folie.

Tu es là, tranquillement dresser face à moi, et je ne peux que resonger à cette idiote théorie selon laquelle nous aurions par nos états d'esprit respectifs, bouleversé le paisible schéma météorologique. Tu es là blafard, quelques pas au devant des aurors, membres de l'ordre et autres soldats des « forces du Bien », tu semble amaigri et les cernes violacés s'étalant sous tes yeux, n'ont rien à envier à ceux de Lupin. Tes yeux, c'est eux, qui m'ont donné cette brusque envie de hurler. Sous les mèches noires, trempées par la pluie, se trouve deux choses vertes et inexpressives. Seigneur, Harry, même mes yeux à moi n'ont jamais semblés si vides. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Si tu savais comme tu es beau en cet instant, un ange déchu. Oui, même ainsi, privé de tout ton éclat, tu reste d'une beauté sans égale.

Un grondement de tonnerre, plus puissant que les précédents est suivi d'un sortilège qui brise ma rêverie.

L'heure est venue, nous ne pouvons plus fuir ou nous mentir. Je n'ai pas la force de me mentir, encore moins de te fuir.

Autrefois il y avait la lumière, Maintenant les ténèbres tombent.

_

* * *

A suivre_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Pour la suite, j'hésite à faire une alternance Harry/Snape ou à conserver Snape comme narrateur unique, Vous en pensez quoi ? :/_

_Voilou ! :D  
_


	2. Where once was love Love is no more

Disclaimer: Tout pareil qu'au chapitre précédent !

Oui, je sais, dépasser à ce point la limite temps qu'on s'était soi-même imposée est une chose assez...heu..honteuse... ^___^''

Et même après tout ce temps écoulé, je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite...

Mais bon, voici donc, sans plus attendre (kof, kof) le second chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Harry's Song_

_Autrefois il y avait l'amour, L'amour n'est plus_

Confortablement installé dans le vieux canapé face à la cheminée, j'observe les flammes qui dansent dans l'antre. C'est beau, vraiment, mais c'est comme le reste. Ça ne m'atteint pas. Combien de temps, combien de temps reste-il ? Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus. Je devrais avoir peur, je devrais être terrifié, je devrais sans doute pleurer, je devrais peut-être même essayer de fuir. Je contemple quelques instants le ciel à travers la fenêtre et retiens un sourire. Oui, je devrais pleurer. En vérité, j'en suis, fort heureusement, bien incapable : ce serait au mieux de l'hypocrisie, au pire d'écœurants atermoiements sur moi-même. Car honnêtement, je ne suis pas vraiment triste. Non, je ne suis même pas triste, juste étrangement vide.

Pour tout dire, plus que la peur de la mort, c'est cette attente, qui m'est pénible. Alors je bois.

Non… Je ne cherche pas un quelconque réconfort en faisant cela, je n'essaie pas non plus de trouver un hypothétique moyen de noyer mon chagrin. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais l'alcool a toujours eu sur moi un effet assez singulier. Dès les premières gorgées, mon esprit dérive, se trouble ; cependant après quelques vers, les idées, les formes, tout acquiert une netteté nouvelle, et je me sens étrangement lucide. Les autres s'inquiètent de mon indifférence, ils ne se laissent pas plus berner par mes faux sourires que mes paroles rassurantes. Je suis vraiment un connard: dans un moment pareil, ils devraient simplement s'occuper d'eux, pas s'affoler de l'état de ma petite personne.

Oui, je suis réellement un connard et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui me contrediriez sur ce point. Je suis un sombre con à qui il est arrivé une histoire tristement comique et tandis que le whisky pur feu fait peu à peu son effet, je me souviens précisément de ses tenants et aboutissants. Vous voulez que je vous la raconte professeur ? Après tout, vous en êtes l'un des personnages capitaux, voir Le capital.

Comme à chaque histoire, il faut un commencement : Mon entrée dans le monde des vivants, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, n'a pas été des plus chaleureuse. Dès ma naissance, j'ai été haï pour ce que j'étais : Harry Potter, l'orphelin anormal. Parce que j'étais le fils de James Potter et Lili Evans, parce que –foutu hérédité !- j'avais de par ce fait de grandes chances d'être un sorcier, j'ai été haï par la seule « famille » qui me restait. J'ai été haï par bêtise.

Mon entrée dans le monde magique a changé la donne. Dès que j'y ai pénétré, j'ai été, du moins par la majeure partie de la population, adulé pour ce que j'étais : Harry Potter, l'orphelin survivant. Parce que j'étais le fils de James Potter et Lili Evans, parce qu'ils étaient des héros morts pendant la dernière guerre sorcière, parce que la nuit où ils avaient été massacré, j'avais –foutu coup du sort !- réduit Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps à néant. J'ai été adulé par des gens qui ne me connaissaient pas, pour quelque chose dont je n'avais plus le souvenir. J'ai été adulé par bêtise.

Mon entrée dans une certaine salle de cours située dans les cachots de Poudlard a à nouveau tout bouleversé. Dès que je m'y suis installé, j'ai été haï par vous, pour ce que j'étais : Harry Potter, l'orphelin qui vous rappelez de mauvais souvenirs. Parce que j'étais le fils de James Potter et Lili Evans, parce que –foutu ressemblance !- j'étais quasiment le portrait craché de votre pire ennemi de jeunesse, son portrait craché avec les yeux de celle qui avait, et ça je l'appris bien plus tard, été votre première véritable amie. J'ai été haï par vous, Severus Snape. J'ai été haï par bêtise.

Ensuite, tout c'est accéléré. Chaque année, Ron, Hermione et moi, étions confrontés à un Voldemort, étrangement vif pour un moribond, ou un cas de force majeur (l'affaire « maraudeur » restera dans les annales) particulièrement périlleux à régler. Selon les tendances nous étions, admirés, glorifiés, insultés, dénigrés ou méprisés. Le seul sur qui tout ça restait sans aucun effet, c'était vous. Peu importe tout ce que nous accomplissions, peu importe ce que je réalisais, peu importe mes mots, peu importe mes actions : que je me dresse contre les forces du mal, ou m'agenouille à leurs pieds, rien de cela n'avait vraiment de valeur pour Severus Snape. JE n'avais strictement aucune valeur pour Severus Snape.

Il y a une différence fondamentale entre ce que l'on est et qui l'on est. Je ne sais pas si ce que je cherche à exprimer est très clair, cependant je suis persuadé que vous vous le comprenez parfaitement. Dans ce monde où tout n'est qu'apparence et où on s'amuse à coller une multitude d'étiquettes aux gens, qui l'on n'est ça n'a pas tellement de valeur. C'est tellement plus simple de juger les gens sans les connaître, par rapport à une pléiade de critères sur lesquels ils n'ont, en définitive, aucun contrôle : couleur de peau, physique, sexualité, classe sociale, nature profonde, …

Et vous vous me jugiez sans me connaitre, parce qu'au fond vous ne vouliez pas savoir qui j'étais. Parce qu'en vérité vous aviez déjà choisi ce que je serais, vous aviez décidé que, puisque je ressemblais tant à mon père, alors je paierais les humiliations qu'il vous avait infligées durant votre jeunesse ; votre pire ennemi version miniature, n'étais-ce pas merveilleux ? Dans la vie, on a tous besoin d'un élément fixe, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher et qui peu importe le temps, demeurera immuable. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez être cet élément, que notre haine mutuelle serait cette chose rassurante qui ne s'étiolerait pas avec les années. C'est ce en quoi j'ai cru. C'est ce en quoi j'ai voulu croire.

Alors, oui professeur, je vous ai haï. Je vous ai vouez une haine terrible et persistante, une haine sans fin et sans fond, une haine dévorante, tellement puissante et envahissante qu'elle en devenait presque malsaine. Vous étiez devenu mon obsession. Cependant, au commencement de la cinquième année, notre « relation » pris une nouvelle teneur. Lors du premier cours d'occulmencie que vous aviez consenti à me dispenser, mon univers à de nouveau été bouleversé, et ce encore une fois par vous.

Cette leçon, donna lieu à une situation pour le moins inédite, vous avez accédez à quelques uns de mes souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs douloureux. Vous avez vu mon placard miteux, ma tante me mépriser, mon oncle m'humilier, mon cousin et ses amis me frapper, moi pleurer silencieusement… Oui, c'était des souvenirs douloureux, des souvenirs du « avant Poudlard », tous sauf un, un qui ne devait pas vous être si inconnu. Vous vous amusant à terroriser un gamin maigrichon et tremblotant, aux cheveux en bataille. Glorieux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Et pendant que vous vous immergiez ainsi au plus profond de moi, j'étais comme pétrifié. Voir horrifié. L'homme qui me détestait le plus au monde était entrain de passer en revue les moments les plus honteux de mon existence. Je me sentais nauséeux et mon cœur battait la chamade, je crois que je m'étais rarement senti aussi mal ; et à ce moment précis, j'ai à nouveau tenté de vous repousser hors de mon esprit, de toutes mes forces cette fois. Le sort s'est retourné contre vous, et j'ai à mon tour accédé à vos souvenirs…

On frappe à la porte, je me lance un sort de sobriété et l'ouvre. C'est Sirius. Le moment tant attendu est arrivé, finalement je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de me remémorer cette histoire dans sa totalité, non, je n'aurais même pas droit à cela. La majeure partie des appartenants au camp des forces du bien a été réunie au square Grimault. Quelques étreintes et paroles échangées plus tard, nous franchissons les portes du QG.

Le temps est chaotique, nous transplanons et arrivons face à l'enceinte du château, nous détruisons les grilles puis nous dirigeons vers le lac, sur le chemin le silence est presque religieux. Nous sommes là depuis dix bonnes minutes, lorsque vous apparaissez. L'atmosphère est oppressante et les grondements de tonnerres redoublent d'intensité. Mon regard se fixe quelques instants sur Voldemort, l'homme que je dois tuer. Je vous cherche des yeux quelques instants, essayant de deviner derrière quel masque vous vous cachez, c'est peine perdu et je le sais pertinemment. Je suis pathétique. Je l'ai déjà dit : vous êtes mon obsession.

Un grondement plus puissant retenti et l'un des Mangemorts lance le sortilège, faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres. La scène est brusquement illuminée et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux d'un étrange gris orageux virant à l'obsidienne, m'observant. Je vous hais. Vous avez corrompu mon cœur et obtenu sa trahison envers moi. Et alors que je vous fais face, à vous, et à votre « maître », j'ai une dernière preuve de sa duplicité. A l'instant même où nos regards se sont croisés, le vide qui m'emplissait tout entier s'est vu comblé.

Tous les sentiments et sensations qui m'avaient quittés depuis six mois, m'assaillent avec violence. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je veux fuir. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je suis vivant. Je vous aime. Je me hais.

Je me hais parce que j'ai cru en vous, parce que je vous ai admiré et que je me suis surpris à vous trouver beau. Je me hais parce que, même maintenant, je n'ai pas la force de vous haïr. Je vous aime.

Mais à présent c'est sans importance, tout est fini. Ce soir je tuerai Voldemort et ensuite je vous tuerai vous. Parce que vous demeurer mon obsession, parce que je vous...

Parce que _je t'aime Severus_.

Ceci est une promesse professeur.

Autrefois il y avait l'amour, L'amour n'est plus

_

* * *

A suivre_

_Pas évident, en faite, de faire une alternance de narrateur. ^___^"_

_J'ai essayé de donner des tons assez différents aux deux personnages et j'espère que les quelques pèlerins suivant cette fic, ne sont pas déçus par ce second chapitre ^^  
_

_Voilou ! :D_


	3. Don't say goodbye Don't say I didn't try

**Note de l'auteur:** _Mouais bon..._

_Dernière mise à jour de la fic:_ _5 Novembre._

_A ce niveau, c'est juste inexcusable et je suis réellement désolée d'avoir eu un tel écart de parution entre deux chapitres ^_-"_

_Par contre, la bonne nouvelle -enfin, façon de parler- c'est que comme préciser mon rythme inspiration/rédaction est ultra méga chaotique, et que donc si j'ai été quasiment incapable d'écrire la moindre modique ligne pendant prêt de cinq mois, j'ai en revanche été récemment prise d'une brusque poussée d'inspiration et ai donc à présent quatre (le cinquième est presque bouclé aussi) chapitres tout chauds et aptes à la publication :)_

_Ce qui fait que vous pouvez -si vous en avez la patience et le courage- sans craintes d'une nouvelle interruption intempestive de 5-6 mois, vous relancer (ou lancer d'ailleurs) dans cette fic._

_Bref -assez de blablas!- et bonne (du moins je l'espère) lecture ^^

* * *

  
_

Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé

_Snape 's song_

_Ne dis pas "au revoir"__, __Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé_

La marque des ténèbres. Bien sûr. L'un des idiots me servant de comparse, l'a fait apparaitre. C'était cela, le sortilège lancé, qui m'a brusquement arrêté dans mes divagations. La marque des ténèbres, suprême annonciatrice de la mort, elle recouvre dans son entièreté le futur champ de bataille, transpercée de part en part par de furieux éclairs et une pluie diluvienne, enveloppant tout d'une lumière verte douceâtre. Une lueur d'un vert trop pâle, un peu fade, un vert presque maladif,… Un vert comparable à celui de ton regard fatigué, douloureusement vide, juste un peu trop las. J'en ai la nausée. 

La marque des ténèbres. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, je savais bien qu'ils l'invoqueraient : nous Mangemorts, avons, après tout, toujours eu un certain sens de la mise en scène. Cependant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me crisper, le sang se glaçant momentanément dans mes veines, en voyant voleter de caractéristiques gerbes d'étincelles vertes en direction de votre ligne de défense, de même que je n'ai pu faire taire ce traitre sentiment de soulagement, en comprenant quelle était leur véritable cible…

Je suis distrait, je suis distrait et actuellement ne peut me permettre ce luxe. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ici, pas dans cette situation, pas face à toi. Je m'accorde quelques secondes de répit pour me ressaisir et instinctivement laisser ma froideur naturelle reprendre le dessus…

Ce n'est pas si simple : il y a certains moments dans une vie où on ne peut se cacher derrière de faux semblants, il y a certains instants où l'esprit critique n'est plus qu'une lointaine illusion, où tous les acquis et leçons tirés du passé sont oubliés, où le mur que vous aviez, tout au long des années, consciencieusement et patiemment érigé atour de vous et vos sentiments, s'effondre le temps d'un battement d'ailes. D'un battement de cils. Non, ça n'est pas simple, dans le cas présent c'était même sans espoir.

Ainsi quand, mon stoïcisme légendaire retrouvé, je relève la tête vers toi, c'est pour mieux sombrer. Oui, je sombre, c'est bien le terme, je sombre dans deux lacs couleur d'absinthe, qui me fixent sans ciller, m'étudiant sans vergogne. Et, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment mais j'en ai la certitude : tu as deviné qui se cachait derrière le masque…

Et, tu sais, plus que tout le reste c'est ça qui dans d'autres circonstances m'aurait fait bêtement sourire, plus que tout le reste c'est ça qui me fait mal : lorsque tes yeux ont croisés les miens, ils ont brutalement repris leur brulante couleur émeraude, brillants de vie et ont été traversés successivement par une myriade d'émotions aussi différentes que contradictoires: de la surprise, beaucoup de haine, trop de douleur, un peu d'une joie coupable et étrangement inappropriée dans la présente situation, du désarroi, un peu de désespoir, et cet autre sentiment qui me ronge et que je ne nommerais pas.

Nos deux regards s'accrochent, et je n'ai plus la force de me détourner- en avais-je seulement eu envie- et l'idée même de fuir tes deux prunelles émeraudes provoque en moi un sourd sentiment de révolte. Non, je n'ai plus la force, plus la force de rien, alors je reste. Je reste là, mes yeux ancrés dans les tiens, et j'ai juste envie d'oublier, d'oublier tout simplement, d'oublier tout : tous mes principes, toutes mes douleurs, toutes mes certitudes, toutes mes peurs. J'aimerais oublier jusqu'à mon nom. Jusqu'à ton existence.

Le passé ? Trop douloureux. Le futur ? Trop incertain. Autant vivre au présent, ce présent là est beau, sans artifices, simple à définir, il se résume actuellement à presque rien, juste deux regards qui refusent de se quitter. Parce que, sans doute, nous le savons tous deux, lorsque l'un de nous se détournera, tout sera fini. Et pourtant, il le faut, dans quelques minutes, secondes peut-être, l'un de nous mettra fin à cette mascarade. L'un de nous apposera un point final à cette histoire qui n'avait même pas encore commencée. En Attendant : je savoure. Je savoure ces derniers instants volés, ces quelques secondes atemporelles que tu m'offres et me délecte de cette promesse d'éternité chuchotée dans un regard à la fois trop long, et bien trop court.

Tandis que les lignes offensives des deux camps prennent place, je me positionne inconsciemment, d'une manière plus mécanique que réellement réfléchie et pensée. La guerre vous enseigne, bien malgré vous, quelques automatismes. Plus les années passent, plus les réflexes s'accumulent tandis que la fatigue s'accentue. La guerre est fatigante. Elle vous plonge dans une longue et morne routine teintée d'un macabre étrangement empli de désespoir. Elle vous vide lentement mais sûrement de toute substance, ne vous laissant pour seule consolation qu'un solide instinct de survie doublé d'une paranoïa obsessionnelle.

Mon attention est déviée de nouveau, l'espace de quelques secondes, je songe à l'absurdité de cette guerre et la question que tu as murmurée lors de l'une de nos conversations me revient à présent clairement en mémoire… C'était une de ces questions qui n'attendent pas véritablement de réponses. Auxquelles il n'y a aucune réponse satisfaisante. Une de ces questions enfantines et naïves comme savent si bien en poser les gosses, et auxquelles ont ne peut répondre sincèrement sans risquer d'entacher de manière définitive l'innocence du gamin. Une question qui aurait sans mal pu me mener à te railler et humilier cruellement.

« _Pourquoi, tout ça… cette guerre… tellement de haine ?_ »

Mais, je n'ai rien dit, ni même esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. Non, je n'ai vraiment rien dit. Peut-être parce que tu avais murmuré, peut-être parce que les mots étaient incertains, la phrase hachée, peut-être parce qu'en formulant cette interrogation tu arborais un sourire vague et douloureux tandis que tes yeux reflétaient une profonde incompréhension. Peut-être par ce que c'était justement toi qui allait être sacrifié dans un avenir bien trop proche dans un conflit dont presque tous ignorent aujourd'hui les réels tenants et aboutissants. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, tu es encore un gosse et que tu recherches désespérément un sens à une guerre dans laquelle tu as de grandes chances –des chances un peu trop bonnes si l'on veut être véridique- de perdre la vie.

Alors, non. Je n'ai rien dit.

Depuis quand une guerre est-elle sensée avoir du sens ? Celle-ci en a-t-elle un ? Absurde.

Depuis que ton interrogation accablée se rappelle sournoisement à moi, je ne peux que crier à l'absurde. Car même si je l'avais intensément désiré, j'aurais été bien incapable d'y apporter un embryon de réponse à cette satanée et tellement douloureuse question.

Comment tout cela a-t'il réellement débuté ? Un homme pauvre, brillant, charismatique jusqu'au bout des ongles, avide de pouvoir et à l'enfance troublée, désireux de s'élever ? Absurde.

Comment cela a-t-il pris de l'ampleur ? Une bande de sang-purs un peu trop ambitieux politiquement parlant, portant, étendards fièrement dressés, des convictions racistes et rétrogrades quant à la « pureté » sanguine sorcière. Une bande de sang-purs décidant de s'agenouiller au pieds de l'un de ceux qu'ils méprisent tant, un simple sang-mêlé, pour faire valoir leurs idéaux ? Absurde.

Comment j'ai moi-même été embarqué dans cette sordide histoire ? Quelles étaient mes _grandes raisons_ pour y prendre part ? J'avais moins de dix-sept ans, j'étais jeune bien trop arrogant et beaucoup trop seul. J'avais soif de connaissance et un immense besoin de reconnaissance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un semblait réellement estimer mes capacités, disait que mes talents lui seraient nécessaires, me susurrant aux oreilles des paroles enjôleuses pleines de rêves et serments de grandeur. Et peu importe si je n'y croyais vraiment pas en tous ces idéaux nauséabonds, peu importe si l'on me demandait de courber l'échine et de porter une marque gravée dans ma chaire. Exceptionnellement, on m'accordait réellement de l'attention, et pour cela j'étais prêt à aller bien plus loin encore. Absurde.

Comment cela s'est-il provisoirement achevé ? Par la naissance d'un héros, d'une idole. La naissance d'un mythe: le Survivant. Un gamin de un an à peine, détruisant le mage noir le plus malfaisant de tous les temps. Magnifique histoire s'il y en est, n'est-il pas ? La vraie version est beaucoup moins féérique : la pauvre et obscure sang de bourbe dont le mari vient d'être froidement assassiné est une extrêmement puissante sorcière, désespérée, elle use de chaque parcelle de magie qu'elle possède pour créer un sort qui sauvegardera la vie de son enfant et défera momentanément celui qui se fait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui de nos jours sait que ce n'est pas le « Survivant » mais bien Lily Potter, meilleure amie d'enfance du _bras gauche_ du dit seigneur sombre, une femme d'ascendance moldue de tout juste vingt et un ans, qui a cette nuit là annihilé Lord Voldemort ? Absurde.

Et comment et surtout pourquoi cela recommence t-il aujourd'hui ? De vieilles familles versées dans les Arts sombres ayant trop peur de leur cher Leader pour se rebeller ? Des loups-garous et créatures magiques dupés par de belles promesses d'égalité et de liberté ? Des fidèles ayant sombré dans la folie ou prêts à toutes les ignominies pour conquérir le monde sorcier ? Absurde.

Et pourquoi sommes-nous tous réunis ici pour la « Bataille Finale » ? Parce qu'aux tréfonds de sa démence, même le Lord Sombre s'est rendu compte que si cette petite guerre continuait pendant plus longtemps, il ne lui resterait plus quoi que ce soit sur quoi régner ? Absurde.

Et pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de gosses, des deux camps, aujourd'hui sur ce futur champ de bataille ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient en vérité pas d'autre alternative.

Oh oui, bien sûr, ils ont eu des choix. Mais des choix tellement restreints ou horribles pour des gamins de cet âge :

Déserter et perdre la plupart des choses ayant de l'importance à leurs yeux, mourir pour les idéaux de leurs parents : la pureté du sang contre de belles valeurs utopiques, trahir leur camp et devoir se rallier et mourir pour celui adverse…

Haha. Oui, ils ont tous eu le choix ! A part toi.

Toi, évidemment, tu n'avais pas le droit à un choix. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Après tout, tu es l' « Élu ». Si j'en étais encore capable, j'en pleurerais presque.

A nouveau, je vois deux émotions traverser ton regard avec violence: résignation et reproche. Et inconsciemment je me laisse, l'espace de quelques secondes, glisser dans ton esprit. Tu le sens et détourne finalement tes yeux des miens, le Lord et toi vous rapprochez alors l'un de l'autre, votre salut respectif marquera enfin le début des réjouissances. Tous les spectateurs semblent captivés par l'image de vos silhouettes avançant sous la pluie. Moi, je suis déjà bien loin, les deux phrases que j'ai perçues pendant mon infime excursion mentale, tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Encore et encore.

Et je sens une étrange colère, teintée de peine et lassitude, gronder à l'intérieur de moi.

Et même si je sais que même sans les bruits furieux de l'orage et du vent, à cette distance tu ne pourrais m'entendre, je le murmure…

Je le murmure plusieurs fois et finis par le crier, même si personne autour de moi n'est capable de comprendre mes paroles :

Ne dis pas "au revoir", Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé

_

* * *

A suivre:_ _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a convaincus et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, très précisément dans une semaine ^^_

_Pour les commentaires: n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas :p_


	4. These tears we cry Are falling rain

**Note de l'auteur:** _Lut ^^  
_

_Chose promise, chose due: quatrième chapitre en ligne !  
_

_Je pense poster le cinquième dans une ou deux semaine (simplement histoire d'avoir achevé le septième à ce moment là ) _

_Bref -assez de blablas!- et bonne lecture ^^_

_

* * *

_

Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé

_Harry's song_

_Ces larmes que je pleure__, t__ombent en pluie__  
_

Maintenant que je connais votre position, je ne parviens plus à détacher mon regard de votre sombre et longiligne silhouette. En cette nuit O combien décisive pour notre future très hypothétique existence, sous les éclairs et la pluie rageuse, vêtu de la longue cape noirâtre propre aux Mangemorts et vos traits cachés par le masque blanc craie l'accompagnant, vous paraissez encore plus imposant et menaçant que d'habitude. Inévitablement, je m'attarde sur votre visage presque entièrement dissimulé et me concentre sur la seule partie découverte. Mon regard étant, comme à chaque fois, capturer par une paire d'étrange yeux brumeux, presque noirs, trop profonds et bien trop fascinants. Deux obsédantes obsidiennes pour me perdre définitivement.

Si je devais citer une seule chose qui m'ait toujours captivé en vous, ça serait, sans hésiter, vos yeux que j'aurais évoqués. Même quand je n'avais encore que onze ans et que je n'arrivais pas encore à exactement définir l'intérêt curieux qu'ils m'inspiraient. Et même à l'époque où je vous haïssez avec tellement de hargne et force de conviction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par eux. Il y avait toujours une impression singulière de malaise ou mal-être qui me saisissait lorsque je les croisais. D'une première approche ils paraissaient juste vides, exempts de toutes émotions ou sentiments, la colère comme le mépris y semblant sur joués. Les yeux d'un mort, des yeux tout simplement morts.

Mais quand, par hasard, on creusait un peu plus, on y trouvait une étrange lueur, quelque chose d'à la fois las, fragile et mélancolique. Comme si vous aviez déjà été trop violemment et à de trop nombreuses reprises brisé. Et le jour où je l'ai perçue cette lueur, je me suis dit qu'au fond vous étiez simplement seul. Beaucoup trop seul. J'ai su –ou bêtement cru peut-être, actuellement, je ne suis plus certain de quoi que ce soit à votre sujet- lors de notre première leçon d'occulmencie à quel point j'avais raison.

Vos yeux vous représentent de manière saisissante, une personne ayant quelque chose d'étrange, d'à la fois infiniment triste et touchant. Un quelque chose que vous masquiez sous une impressionnante masse de sarcasmes et une froideur apparente presque caricaturale : c'est ce que j'ai pensé à cet instant et c'est ce que je pensais toujours il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dans un sens une part de moi en est aujourd'hui encore persuadée, même en sachant que c'était finalement bien moi qui me trompais sur votre compte, même en sachant pertinemment que vous êtes un traitre, même en sachant que la majorité de ce que je crois savoir à propos de vous n'est sans doute que quelques habiles mensonges de plus.

Est-ce que tout était un mensonge ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Avez-vous déjà tellement eu foi en une personne que vous lui auriez sans une hésitation confié votre vie professeur ? J'en doute. Est-ce que vous avez déjà simplement une fois dans votre vie cru en quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

Moi oui, j'ai cru en vous aux limites du raisonnable. Ma vie, tout, sans hésiter. Dumbledore l'a fait. Grand bien lui en a coûté !

Je vous hais. Tellement. Tellement. Tellement…

Et vous savez, cette nuit là, si vous aviez essayé de me fournir l'ombre d'une explication, aussi bancale soit-elle. J'y aurais adhéré. Parce que j'en avais besoin. Vraiment.

Même aujourd'hui j'accepterais peut-être encore d'y croire à votre foutue explication. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Toujours.

Je vous aime tellement que s'en est parfois ridicule. Et vous savez, si vous me l'aviez proposé, je vous aurais suivi. Moi le Survivant, suivant gentiment l'assassin de Dumbledore parce qu'agissant en midinette aveuglée, je ne suis même plus capable de faire la part des choses. Si cette histoire c'était déroulée ainsi, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est : je crois que j'aurais préféré, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de combattre aujourd'hui. Pas de combat, pas d'autre morts inutiles pour me sauver, personne à décevoir, plus rien à perdre, pas à subir une toute dernière fois le poids de vos regards perçants.

Oui, j'aurais réellement préféré être mort.

Je fais un bien bel héros ! N'est-ce pas professeur ? Un héros qui n'a pas demandé à l'être et a, actuellement, simplement envie de fuir.

En parlant de héros justement…

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai cru que vous en étiez un. Un vrai. Pas un qui comme moi tire son soi-disant héroïsme de la chance ou des mérites de gens qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour lui. Pas l'un de ceux dont on évoque le noms de manière élogieuse et flatteuse dans les livres d'histoire.

Non, pas ce genre de héros là. Je vous parle de ces personnes qui abandonnent tout ce qui les importent vraiment pour ce qu'il croit au fond d'eux, vraiment juste.

Un type payant depuis plus de vingt-ans pour une putain de sombre erreur de jeunesse. Un type ayant suivit un monstre pour simplement un peu de gloire. Un homme intelligent qui ne s'était rendu compte que bien trop tard de la déchéance et de l'inhumanité vers lesquelles le menaient son « mentor » et ses actions. Un homme qui avait accepté de devenir espion pour Dumbledore durant la première guerre, et n'avait pas hésité à reprendre ce rôle dès l'annonce de la miraculeuse « résurrection » de Jédusor. Un homme détesté et méprisé par la plupart des membres du camp de la lumière, qui continuait cependant à inlassablement risquer sa vie pour ses convictions. Un homme qui, a chaque fois qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, devait s'attendre à être démasqué, tué, humilié ou torturé. Devait s'attendre à devoir abandonner, encore et toujours, sa dignité en s'agenouillant aux pieds d'un monstre abandonner encore quelques parcelles d'humanité, crever toujours un plus intérieurement, en étant parfois contraint de tuer et torturer pour conserver les apparences et ainsi sauvegarder son statut d'espion…

Un homme faisant tout ça pour _le plus Grand Bien._ Un homme qui finirait sans doute par mourir, seul, pour leur cause, et ne serait ni regretté, ni pleuré par le monde sorcier. Un homme bon. Un héros.

C'est ce que j'ai vu en vous. Cru savoir de vous.

Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? Je ne sais pas.

Est-ce que j'ai réellement pu me tromper à ce point ? Je ne sais pas.

Et vous savez, je crois que je vous admirez vraiment pour ça : tous ces sacrifices et souffrances que vous vous infligiez, pour une longue et douloureuse rédemption que vous ne pensiez pas mériter...

J'ai été très naïf, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous ces « illusions » faisaient de vous une personne à la fois infiniment belle et triste. Et je crois –ou plutôt suis certain- que c'est à cette période que je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de vous.

Mon amour pour vous est presque intégralement bâti sur des « illusion » et pourtant, même une fois que vous les avez brisées une à une, il ne s'est pas évaporé. Je trouve ça ironique, injuste et rageant.

Vos yeux trop sombres, trop profonds et généralement aussi beaucoup trop vides, sont vraiment fascinants.

Et vous me fixer de cette façon étrange et méditative que vous employiez ces derniers temps, avant l'assassinat. D'une façon vraiment étrange : un peu comme si j'étais une personne importante pour vous. Importante pour vous… je sens mon cœur battre furieusement. Avant l'assassinat, ces mots se rappellent cruellement à moi… je sens mon cœur se glacer à nouveau et je frisonne.

Je vous hais, vous n'avez pas le droit de me regarder de cette manière là. Surtout pas en cet instant.

Tout est terminé. Rien n'avait jamais débuté en réalité.

Et cette nuit, nous allons certainement mourir tous les deux…

Alors, au revoir, professeur. Tout est de votre faute, vous n'avez pas essayé.

Je ne sais même pas réellement de quoi je vous accuse. Je m'en fous. Tout ça s'est sans importance, maintenant.

Pendant un bref instant, je sens votre présence dans mon esprit et arrache mon regard au votre. Même si j'ai l'impression de me répéter… je vous hais.

Le moment est vraiment venu cette fois. Voldemort et moi nous faisons face. Nous avançons de quelques pas, nous rapprochant ainsi de l'autre. Le temps semble suspendu, les spectateurs statufiés.

La voix glaciale du lord s'élève, amplifiée magiquement, au dessus du tumulte, son regard est rivé sur moi mais ses paroles s'adressent directement à mes alliés : « Comme convenu, environ deux cents membres de votre camp et le même nombre de mes partisans sont réunis aujourd'hui, en ce lieu tellement significatif. Poudlard. Preuve vivante de ma supériorité, de celle de mes fidèles et de nos idéaux. A cause de cette guerre, nous sorciers, avons déjà perdu beaucoup des notre…

C'est intolérable, ce conflit doit cesser au plus vite. Dans ma mansuétude, j'ai décidé de vous accorder une ultime chance de régler cette guerre sans massacres ou effusions de sang.

Joignez vous à moi ! Votre véritable Leader est mort. Dumbledore est mort et Potter n'est rien qu'un enfant. Si vous combattez ce soir à ses côtés vous mourrez, tous. »

Derrière moi, j'entends quelques cris que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et Voldemort se tourne alors vers ses disciples.

« Cette nuit est notre nuit. Vous n'avez plus à vous cachez mes précieux adeptes : retirez vos masques pour votre seigneur ! »

J'entraperçois du mouvement dans les lignes Mangemoriennes, les masques blancs tombant les uns après les autres. Et je dois faire de réels efforts pour me retenir de regarder dans votre direction.

Le Lord prend parole une troisième fois et me fixe à nouveau, ces propos m'étant cette fois vraiment destinés :

« Harry Potter, le Survivant. Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu ne peux pas me battre et tu l'as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit je te propose de choisir de quelle manière se soldera ce conflit, survivant.

Je te propose un serment inviolable, par ce serment je jurerais que ni moi, ni aucun de mes hommes, n'attenterons, ni aujourd'hui ni dans le futur, par quelques moyen que ce soit, à la vie ou l'intégrité physique et morale des personnes de ton camp se trouvant actuellement ici… »

Je sens mon souffle se couper.

« …en échange de ta vie. »

J'entends de nouveau des cris assourdis derrière moi. Et l'orage qui s'était légèrement calmé, redouble de violence. Une chape de plomb tombe en moi, les battements de mon cœur semblent ralentir, la pluie continuant de ruisseler sur moi.

Un serment inviolable. La vie sauve de tous ceux qui comptent pour moi. Pas de combat. Juste ma mort.

« Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

Peut-être que c'est bon comme ça. Que c'est bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer en combattant.

Et Voldemort continuera son règne de terreur, à massacrer des moldus et sorciers au sang « impur ». Mais les gens que j'aime ne mourront pas.

Je ne suis pas un héros.

Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je fais quelques pas en direction de l'homme qui fut un jour appelé Tom Jédusor.

« Agenouille-toi, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras pas. »

Oui, c'est fini.

Je ne résiste pas et tourne la tête vers votre visage, observant une dernière fois vos traits, plongeant une dernière mon regard dans le votre.

Vous envahissez mon esprit, et votre voix résonne dans ma tête : « Ne sois pas lâche, Potter. » Votre ton est dur et cinglant comme quand vous me réprimandiez en potion et vos yeux brillent encore de cette étrange lueur.

Quelques gouttes passent la barrière de mes lunettes, s'accrochant à mes cils, avant de tomber.

Ces larmes que je pleure, tombent en pluie

* * *

_A suivre:_ _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plait..._

_Comment trouvez-vous cette évolution ?  
_

_Pour les commentaires: n'hésitez pas !  
_


	5. For all the lies you told me

**Note de l'auteur:** _Moui, je sais : si j'ai vraiment des chapitres en avance, pourquoi ai-je autant de retard dans la parution de celui si ? Raison simple : la batterie de mon pc adoré a rendu l'âme et je n'avais pas la possibilité dans racheter une directement ^_-;_

_Hmf, j'ai pas réussi à caser entièrement le titre anglais *prend une expression particulièrement boudeuse et frustrée*  
_

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^_

* * *

Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé

_Snape 's song_

_Pour tous les mensonges que tu m'as craché__, l__e mal, la faute…_

Les mots que j'ai dérobés à ton esprit, continuent de tourner dans le mien, accompagnés d'un curieux tintement, se répercutant inlassablement, à l'intérieur de ma tête.

La colère m'envahit doucement, insidieusement mais sûrement, telle un violent poison. Un poison qui me ronge. Le désespoir et la haine aussi.

Une colère plus dirigée contre moi que toi. Surtout contre moi. Une colère dirigée contre moi, contre ce cher Lord Voldemort, contre le grand Albus Dumbledore. Contre le Monde.

Non, pas contre toi.

Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas _essayé_ ?

Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas essayé ? De me racheter ?

Me racheter ? Oh si, j'ai réellement _essayé, _tellement essayé. Tellement.Même en ayant parfaitement conscience que c'était impossible, qu'il était déjà bien trop tard pour ça, que peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essaierais les traces de sangs couvrant mes mains resteraient indélébiles, ne s'estomperaient pas au fil des années. Jamais. Parce que pour ça, je suis devenu espion et que ma manière de me racheter consiste à me salir toujours un peu plus les mains… participer à toujours plus de massacres…

Pour _le plus grand bien ._Oui, le plus grand bien. Je me dégoûte.

Je concentre à nouveau mon attention sur toi. Et je vois ta silhouette évoluer lentement, toi et le Lord, vous rapprochant inexorablement. Comme pour accentuer l'aspect symbolique et décisif de la scène, le temps, jusque là déchainé, connait une soudaine accalmie. Tout semble brusquement étrangement trop tranquille, à la fois morne, grisâtre et oppressant: Comme l'un de ces interminables jours de pluie. Lorsque l'atmosphère est pesante et que vous vous sentez comme écrasés entre ciel et terre. C'est cette même atmosphère, annonçant l'orage, qui nous a accompagnés ces six derniers mois.

Ma vie elle ressemble à ça. Un quotidien désespérément terne, une vie morose. Un quotidien morose entrecoupé d'orages plus ou moins violents. La monotonie uniquement rompue par de profondes cassures.

Cassure quand, à l'âge de quatre ans, ma mère m'a exprimé tout le mépris qu'elle nourrissait à mon encontre. Cassure quand, quelques années plus tard, mon père m'exprima ce même ressentiment d'une manière bien plus… tactile. Cassure quand, je me suis rendu compte que la magie ne protège ni des injures, ni des brimades et que, sorcier ou non, je demeure toujours aussi seul. Cassure quand, en fin de ma cinquième année, j'ai connu une particulièrement joyeuse humiliation public et ai dans un même temps, par bêtise, perdu la seule vraie amie que j'ai jamais eu. Cassure quand, je me suis agenouiller pour recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Cassure quand, j'ai été trop lâche pour reculer et ai été contraint d'assister –participer- à mon premier massacre. Cassure quand, pour la première fois après être devenu espion, j'ai froidement dû assassiner un innocent pour le plus grand bien. Cassure quand, cette nuit la, tu m'as adressé ces mots. Cassure.

Cassures…

Ma vie ressemble à ça : un enfer quotidien triste et maussade, seulement parfois brisé d'évènements encore plus noirs.

Ma vie a toujours ressemblé à ça.

Et, très sincèrement, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été heureux un jour. Non, je n'ai jamais été heureux.

Le seul moment où toute cette grisaille a semblé s'atténuer et se disperser un tant soit peu, c'est durant les quelques mois qui ont précédés la mort de Dumbledore. Les quelques mois où tu as apporté quelques couleurs a mon quotidien tellement fade. Et, cette fois, j'ai été si proche d'être heureux, que rien que le fait d'y repenser m'écrase.

Vous vous faites face et la voix sans émotion du Seigneur sombre, s'élève magiquement. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux, cependant ses propos s'adressent d'avantage à l'ensemble des membres de ton camps: « Comme convenu, environ deux cents membres de votre camp et le même nombre de mes partisans sont réunis aujourd'hui, en ce lieu tellement significatif. Poudlard. Preuve vivante de ma supériorité, de celle de mes fidèles et de nos idéaux. A cause de cette guerre, nous sorciers, avons déjà perdu beaucoup des notre…

C'est intolérable, ce conflit doit céder au plus vite. Dans ma mansuétude, j'ai décidé de vous accorder une ultime chance de régler cette guerre sans massacres ou effusions de sang.

Joignez vous à moi ! Votre véritable Leader est mort. Dumbledore est mort et Potter n'est rien qu'un enfant. Si vous combattez ce soir à ses côtés vous mourrez, tous. »

Comme à l'habituel le discours d'ouverture est suintant de grandiloquence et condescendance. Le mot mansuétude sortant de la bouche de mon Maitre me donne envie de rire jaune et je sens une légère vague d'agitation soulever nos deux camps : certains de mes collègues trépignent d'impatience, tandis que certains membres du tien crient des insultes au Lord. Black et quelques uns des gosses Weasley en tête.

Ce dernier fait soudainement volte-face, se tournant vers nous alors que tu le contemple d'un air un peu perdu.

« Cette nuit est notre nuit. Vous n'avez plus à vous cachez mes précieux adeptes : retirez vos masques pour votre seigneur ! »

Pour notre seigneur. Vaste blague : une simple mais efficace mise en scène de plus destinée à vous déstabiliser et initier un vrai pugilat. Des « victimes » déjà troublées et nerveuses de par la situation, brutalement confrontés aux visages de ceux qu'ils haïssent plus que tout. Le rat pour Black et Lupin, Bellatrix pour Londubat, Lucius Malfoy pour Arthur Weasley… Toutes ces haines réciproques exacerbées, vont donner lieu à un véritable charnier.

Je retire mon masque, le laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit mat, et j'ai l'implacable certitude que c'est la dernière fois que je fais ce geste. J'essais de capter ton regard, alors que tu fuis soigneusement le mien.

Lord Voldemort te fixe à nouveau et un pressentiment funeste comprime mon cœur, bloquant ma respiration : la maussade trêve s'achève. L'orage va éclater.

Les mots du seigneur noir, claquent sinistrement dans la nuit.

« Harry Potter, le Survivant. Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu ne peux pas me battre et tu l'as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit je te propose de choisir de quelle manière se soldera ce conflit, survivant.

Je te propose un serment inviolable, par ce serment je jurerais que ni moi, ni aucun de mes hommes, n'attenterons, ni aujourd'hui ni dans le futur, par quelques moyen que ce soit, à la vie ou l'intégrité physique et morale des personnes de ton camp se trouvant actuellement ici… »

Et comme quelque chose de mauvais et d'inéluctable, je sais quels sont les mots que le Lord va à présent prononcer.

« …en échange de ta vie. »

L'orage recommence, plus violent et destructeur que jamais. Mais, à moi, il semble étrangement assourdi. Je ferme les yeux et ai à nouveau une mal venue et hystérique envie de rire. Tellement prévisible, pratiquement évident.

« Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

Je t'observe.

Tu vacilles. Et tes yeux grands ouverts n'ont plus l'ombre de la froide détermination que tu portais tout à l'heure, ils expriment maintenant tout ton désarroi, toute ton hésitation. Et je sais qu'il a gagné, que tu vas abandonner. Et lui aussi le sait, les coins de sa bouche blanchâtre se courbant dans une ignoble ébauche de sourire.

Et je ne peux l'accepter. Ta mort qui me paraissait il y a peu si inéluctable, me semble lointaine.

Mais tu fais quelques pas de plus vers lui.

Et tes amis crient derrière toi, même si tu ne peux comprendre leurs paroles. Bill Weasley et Lupin s'escriment à retenir ton meilleur ami et Black qui essaient de rompre les lignes pour te rejoindre et t'arrêter. Eux aussi, ils savent.

Et je ressens ta résolution tandis que tu continues d'approcher docilement du Lord et esquisse un mouvement du bras en prévision du serment

« Agenouille-toi, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras pas. »

Et curieusement, certains de tes mots lors de cette nuit fatidique où j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore, me reviennent avec précision en mémoire.

_Espèce de lâche…il croyait en vous…je croyais en vous…vous êtes un lâche._

_Je vous aimais. Je t'aimais._

Je t'aimais. En bientôt quarante ans d'existence c'était la première fois qu'on m'adressait ces mots. Et ils étaient à l'imparfait. Risible.

Et tu tourne ton visage vers moi. Je ne me perds, pour une fois pas, dans ta contemplation. Je n'ai que peu de temps. Peu de temps pour te convaincre. Peu de temps pour essayer de te sauver.

Alors je pénètre ton esprit et y énonce ces mots :

Ne sois pas lâche, Potter.

Ne sois pas lâche.

Pour tous les mensonges que tu m'as crachés, le mal, la faute…

_

* * *

A suivre__ :que pensez-vous de la direction que prend cette histoire ?_

_Sixième chapitre dans deux semaines :)_


	6. And I will weep my solitude I'm lost

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_voilà, voilà le sixième chapitre !_

_J'ai un peu beaucoup joué sur le pathos mais bon…on ne se refait pas :p_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé

_ Harry 's song_

_Et je pleurerais ma solitude__, je suis perdu _

« _Ne sois pas lâche, Potter._ »

La pluie ruisselle sur mon visage.

Ne sois pas lâche.

Ces mots résonnent en moi, me donnant envie de rire, pleurer ou encore hurler.

Ne sois pas lâche.

Je me sens prêt à m'effondrer, alors je reste immobile, pour ne pas sombrer. Figé à quelques mètres de votre maitre.

Ne sois pas lâche.

La rage gronde en moi. La colère, la haine, le sentiment de révolte, la lassitude,…Tout se mélange. Pourquoi professeur ?

Pourquoi, est-ce que je ne serais pas lâche ?

Pourquoi, est-ce que je me débattrais inutilement ?

O nom de qui ?

Des gens qui se sont bêtement persuadé que j'allais tous les libérer de Voldemort ? Je n'ai jamais rien promis, jamais rien demandé. Ils avaient besoin d'un héros et, pour se rassurer, ils se sont convaincus que c'était moi. Ils ont cru qu'à à peine dix-sept ans, j'étais plus à même que des aurors aguerris de les débarrasser de Tom Jédusor. Ils se sont manifestement trompés, qu'ils se débrouillent…

Ça ne me concerne plus. En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne m'a jamais concerné. Qu'ils s'inventent un autre héros. Un autre héros à aduler et détester.

Mais non, je ne fais que me chercher une excuse…

Je songe à tous ces gens qui m'ont soutenu, se sont longtemps battus à mes côtés, mais ne se trouvent pas sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui. Comme Tonks qui porte l'enfant de Kingsley, enceinte de plus de six mois et qui meurt sans doute intérieurement de peur, attendant notre retour à Square Grimmaurd. Eux qui ont cru en moi et vont en payer le prix. Et je pense à tous les modus et tous les gosses appartenant au monde sorcier qui n'ont aucune idée de se qui est entrain de se dérouler ici. Eux qui ne connaissaient pas forcément mon existence mais dont les vies futures reposaient sur ma capacité à vaincre le Lord. Eux qui mourront ou seront asservis à cause de ma faiblesse. A cause du choix que je viens de faire.

Des vagues de dégoût de moi-même me font suffoquer, mais je n'ai pas la force de faire machine arrière. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter.

Oui, je suis un lâche, et non, je n'ai réellement pas d'excuse, mais tant pis. Moi, je suis fatigué.

O nom de quoi ?

D'une noble cause ? J'ai déjà bien assez donné. Bien assez. Si être lâche me permet de sauver les personnes comptant réellement à mes yeux, alors, je n'hésiterais pas. Je voudrai simplement ne plus jamais avoir à voir une personne à laquelle je tiens, mourir sous mes yeux en essayant de me protéger. Plus jamais. Et si cela fait de moi un lâche, alors tant pis. Moi, je suis fatigué.

Pour qui resterai-je en vie ?

Pour mes amis ? Ils se remettront. Ils seront ensembles et vivants, alors, ils s'en remettront. Ils n'ont pas réellement besoin de moi. Dans un premier temps, ils pleureront ma mort tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de me haïr pour ma dernière lâcheté, mais au fil du temps, les souvenirs s'effaceront. Et un jour ils finiront peut-être par oublier. Oublier mon existence. Oui, mes amis m'oublieront.

Mes amis…

Mr Weasley avec sa curiosité enfantine envers le monde moldu et sa bonté sans limites, Molly avec ses gâteaux, ses beuglantes et sa tendresse, Luna avec sa troublante lucidité déguisée en douce folie et son éternelle expression rêveuse, Neville avec toutes ses maladresses, ses frayeurs, son courage et sa loyauté sans failles, les jumeaux avec leurs inventions saugrenues et leur détermination, Hagrid avec son affection bourrue et son désir farouche de protéger coûte que coûte son entourage, Remus avec ses doux sourires rassurants toujours un peu trop tristes, Sirius avec ses grands rires ressemblant à des aboiements et sa rage de vivre. Remus et Sirius qui tour à tour, avant notre départ, m'ont murmuré qu'ils étaient fiers de moi et que, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait sur le champ de bataille, ils seraient à mes côtés.

Hermione avec ses incessants sermons sur notre manque d'attention en cours. Hermione avec son sens aigue de la justice et ses étreintes à vous couper le souffle. Hermione qui m'a dit ne pas croire aux prophéties, qui m'a dit que la communauté magique n'avait pas le droit d'exiger que je tue ou meurs pour elle. Hermione qui m'a dit que fuir ne ferait pas de moi un lâche.

Et Ron.

Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Ron avec son manque de tact, son appétit démesuré, son humour déroutant et son soutient implacable. Ron, qui est le seul à qui j'ai parlé de mes sentiments pour vous. Ron dont j'attendais l'incompréhension, peut-être le dégoût et même le rejet. Ron qui après quelques instants de silence s'était mis à ricaner et m'avait simplement dit qu'en vérité je ressemblais un peu à Hagrid. J'étais selon lui : _victime d'une profonde affection totalement irraisonnée pour une créature foutrement dangereuse_.

Et je me souviens encore des mots qu'il m'avait adressés en riant.

_Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est plus néfaste qu'un scroutt, vieux. Si tu veux le séduire, fais gaffe à pas t'faire arracher un bras._

Puis de ceux qu'il avait ensuite prononcés sur un ton légèrement plus sérieux et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Si un jour quelqu'un t'emmerdes à cause de ton orientation sexuelle ou de ta préférence pour Snape, fais-moi signe et j'enverrais ma famille à ses trousses : rien que Fred et George avec leurs farces idiotes et Percy avec un monologue ultra pompeux de trois heures sur les sanctions que peuvent entrainer un acte de discrimination selon le traité R812 de la constitution truckmuch édité en je sais pas combien, réussiront à faire regretter à la personne de t'avoir seulement regardé de travers._

Ron et tous les autres. Mes amis.

Est-ce qu'ils m'oublieront vraiment ? Rien que d'y penser me fait mal.

Mais je ne peux pas reculer, c'est pour eux que je fais ça. Pour qu'ils restent en vie.

Et tant pis, si ce n'est qu'une excuse de plus. Moi, je suis fatigué.

Je me souviens que Fol œil disait qu'on était parfois confronté à un choix capital « vivre couché ou mourir debout ». Moi je suis le Survivant, j'ai vécu à genoux, je mourrai à genoux.

Le seul pour qui, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu faire machine arrière c'était vous, mais vous m'avez trahi. Alors maintenant, quelles que soient vos raisons pour me reprocher ma lâcheté et me pousser à me battre, je m'en moque. C'est trop tard. Vous, vous entre tous n'avez aucun droit de condamner ma traitrise. Vous qui avez été le plus lâche de tous.

J'ai détourné mes yeux des vôtres depuis un moment déjà, mais je sens encore votre présence dans mon esprit, vous vous y accrochez de toutes vos forces. C'est sans importance, ma décision est prise et rien de ce que vous pourrais dire à présent ne changera ça, alors je fais un pas de plus. Un seul pas de plus vers ma mort, vers Jedusor.

Je m'apprête à en faire un deuxième mais je suis brutalement coupé dans mon élan.

A présent, vous hurlez littéralement à l'intérieur de mon crâne

_« Potter tu es…vraiment un idiot ! »_

Fermez-la. Même dans cette situation vous parvenez à m'insulter. Fermez-la vraiment. Quoi que vous ayez à dire je ne veux pas l'entendre, c'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

_« Je me fiche de …ce que tu veux Potter. Je vais parler et tu vas …écouter. Avant de débuter, j'ai cependant une légère …mise au point à faire : Je ne suis pas un lâche…encore moins un traitre. Si cette nuit là …j'ai tué Albus c'est parce qu'il me l'avait ordonné. Libre à toi de le croire ou non, mais c'est …la vérité. »_

Non. Fermez-la. Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas, de toute façon c'est trop tard. Je fais un autre pas.

_« Harry, arrêtes ça. Tu as raison…tu te comportes comme un lâche et ça ne te …ressemble pas. Tu n'es pas faible…tu n'as pas à plier face… à lui. S'il te plaît …Harry »_

Et votre voix est de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus hachée. Je vous en supplie, taisez-vous.

Si vous ne mentez pas pourquoi avez-vous prononcés ces mots cette nuit là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à ses cotés aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Un de plus. Alors, je fais encore un pas.

_« Ce que… je devais entreprendre…je devais être seul. Ce que je t'ai… dit cette nuit…c'était pour ça…uniquement pour ça. Avant la fin…de cette bataille…je combattrai avec… vous. S'il te plaît… arrête. Crois-moi Harry. »_

Je sens que tu ne peux maintenir plus longtemps le lien de legilimencie.

Je vous crois. Je te crois. Vraiment. Et je suis heureux, heureux de savoir que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi, que tu es bien un héros. Je suis heureux mais ça ne change rien. Je suis trop lâche Severus et je n'ai plus la force de combattre. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je fais un autre pas, levant encore un peu plus mon bras.

A peine un peu plus d'un mètre de distance nous sépare Voldemort et moi.

Tu parviens à prononcer quelques autres phrases avant d'être brutalement rejeté de mon esprit.

Et les mots que tu as prononcés sont sans doute les seuls qui étaient encore capables de m'arrêter.

Alors, je fais un pas de plus. Un dernier pas.

Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus,… Vous tous. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi.

Je plonge mon regard dans le tien et lève mon bras vers le ciel.

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres et quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ce n'est pas grave, elles se confondront avec la pluie.

Et je pleurerais ma solitude, je suis perdu

_

* * *

A suivre :__ Review or not review ? That is the question :p_


	7. So in the end I'll be what I will be

**Disclaimer: **tout ceci appartient à Madame Rowling, je ne fais que piteusement me servir de ses décors et personnages.

**Avant-propos:** _a ce niveau ça ne servirait plus à grand de s'excuser auprès de vous quant au retard accumulé par cette fic._  
_Le sixième chapitre a été publié en 2010 et nous sommes le 11 mai 2012 et voici le chapitre sept. Les faits parlent d'eux-même._

Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé_ est un genre d'immense fiasco personnel. C'est ma toute première fanfic, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre quand j'avais encore 13 ans. Aujourd'hui j'en ai 18 et la fic est toujours inachevée, bloquée au sixième chapitre._

_Je me suis totalement désintéressée des fanfictions il y a presque deux ans et ai laissé - à ma grande honte - cette fic à l'abandon. Et ce n'était même pas parce que je n'avais pas le temps, l'envie, l'inspiration ou autre que je ne terminais pas cette fic mais parce qu'après tellement de temps écoulé j'avais peur de purement et simplement bousiller les derniers chapitres... et du coup, je ne les écrivais pas ^^"_

_Bref, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis relancée._

_Voici le septième chapitre, le huitième viendra au plus tard le mois prochain._

_Même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose, je présente sincèrement mes excuses aux lecteurs qui attendaient cette suite._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Snape's song

Alors à la fin, je serai ce que je serai.

Tu as avancé vers ton destin d'une démarche mal assurée, saccadée. Un pantin dont on aurait sectionné les fils et qui continuerait envers et contre tout le spectacle de son marionnettiste.

C'est finalement de cette manière que l'histoire s'achève.

Tant d'hésitations, tant d'atermoiements, tant de temps, d'énergie, de colère, de terreur et déclarations pathétiques pour en arriver à un dénouement de cet acabit.

Toi, l'espoir du monde sorcier, s'agenouillant face à Voldemort pour sauver les quelques personnes ayant compté à tes yeux.

_Harry Potter va mourir._

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Et c'est juste tellement parfait, tellement pratique et pathétique.

Personne ne le sait mais Tom Jedusor vient de perdre la partie, Harry Potter d'accomplir son destin.

Et moi je suis fini.

J'ai tout fait pour empêcher ce dénouement, me suis accroché à ta vie jusqu'à la déraison.

J'ai hurlé, me suis justifié, t'ai supplié. Mes mots ont glissé sur toi alors que je réalisais ma dernière trahison.

J'étais pourtant le seul à savoir, le seul à savoir comment cette guerre pouvait être gagnée, le seul à savoir que tu devais mourir.

Je savais et je t'ai supplié de vivre.

Tu sais j'avais naïvement cru que tu serais ma rédemption.

Que te protéger en la mémoire de tes parents -cette femme que j'avais aimé et cet homme que j'avais tant haï- serait la chose qui me rachèterai t un peu, sauverait les quelques poussières d'humanité trainant encore quelque part au fond de moi.

Dumbledore voulait un pion prêt à se sacrifier sans une hésitation pour ta survie, j'étais parfaitement indiqué pour tenir ce rôle.

Te protéger et tenter d'en finir avec le conflit agitant le monde sorcier, j'ai passé les dix-sept années qui viennent de s'écouler à y consacrer ma vie.

Vaste blague.

Depuis le commencement les deux missions étaient en elles même contradictoires, vouées à l'échec.

Parce que pour la survie du monde sorcier tu devais mourir, parce que sauvegarder ton existence signifiait l'avènement de Lord Voldemort.

Parce qu'avant ta naissance une prophétie avait été faite.

Parce qu'une prophétie te réduisait à l'état d'arme de guerre.

Parce que c'était ton destin de mourir pour le bien de la communauté.

_« Oui, Harry Potter doit impérativement mourir de la main de Tom Jedusor »_

Confirmation lapidaire.

Je me souviens du regard voilé d'Albus, la vérité annoncée d'une voix tremblante usée par les années et décisions, la terrible compréhension qui s'imposait à moi. Glaciale.

Et je me souviens aussi du profond vide que j'avais ressenti, des mots crachés à la figure fatiguée du vieil homme :

_« Vous l'avez élevé comme on élève un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Vous me l'avez fait maintenir en vie simplement pour pouvoir le sacrifier au moment le plus propice. Vous me dégoutez. »_

J'avais souhaité énoncer cette tirade d'un ton neutre mais ma voix s'était presque brisée sous l'effet de la rage.

Et Albus n'avait vraiment rien à répondre ou ajouter à cela, alors il s'est juste contenté de me sourire d'un air désabusé.

_« Vous seriez-vous finalement attaché au garçon Severus ? »_

Et puis la tension et la haine s'étaient atténuées, mon impassibilité naturelle revenue, le dialogue repris, les planifications concernant mon rôle après la mort du directeur de Poudlard furent soigneusement établies, la manière dont il faudrait t'aider à détruire les Horcruxes décidée, la tâche de veiller à ce que tu accomplisses ton destin me fut attribuée.

Parce qu'entre toi et le reste du monde, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Parce que c'était pour « le plus grand Bien ».

Alors en tuant Albus Dumbledore, en t'entendant dire que tu m'aimais, en regardant le soleil blafard de ces six derniers mois, en arrivant sur ce futur champ de bataille ravagé par la pluie, en croisant ton regard trop vert c'était cette vérité-là qui tournait inlassablement dans mon esprit : Harry Potter va mourir.

Et j'étais prêt à te regarder mourir aujourd'hui.

Prêt à assister à ton tout dernier affrontement contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Prêt à détruire Nagini dès que ton cœur se serait arrêté.

Prêt à tourner ma baguette contre le Lord.

J'étais prêt. Mais le serment inviolable a été proposé et c'était juste tellement parfait, tellement pratique et pathétique que j'ai senti monter en moi un étouffant sentiment de colère et désespoir.

La situation n'aurait pu être meilleure : le serment inviolable achevé Voldemort te tuerait, je me débarrasserai de Nagini et tenterai de tuer mon ancien maitre, si je n'y parvenais pas l'une des personnes de ton camp –protégées par les clauses du contrat- s'en chargerait.

Tom Jedusor venait lui-même de se condamner et je le savais.

Mais te regarder tomber au cours d'un combat c'était différent que d'assister sans bouger à ce simulacre de mise à mort. C'était très différent de te voir te débattre pour survivre et vaincre que de t'observer te résoudre à mourir.

Et voir ta silhouette blême vaciller sous la pluie battante avant d'avancer d'un pas incertain en direction d'un Lord Voldemort souriant, te voir renoncer à vivre pour les gens que tu aimais après à peine quelques secondes d'hésitations, c'était simplement insupportable.

Tu allais mourir pour les autres, par amour des autres : comme la prophétie l'avait suggéré, comme Albus l'avait deviné, comme la majeure partie des gens l'avait souhaité. Comme ta mère l'avait fait.

Et c'était tellement mauvais que j'ai une dernière fois voulu trahir. Tellement mauvais que j'ai voulu te sauver.

Voulu te choisir toi contre le reste du monde.

Alors j'ai hurlé, me suis justifié, t'ai supplié. T'ai menti en te disant qu'il fallait vivre.

Et là encore j'ai échoué.

Et je te vois esquissé un dernier pas en direction du Lord et m'accroche désespérément à ton esprit pour y énoncer la dernière vérité qu'il me reste.

_Je t'aime._

Et la vérité se dissout quelque part entre nous tandis que tu exécutes un dernier pas et tend ton bras.

Voldemort jubile et fait un vague signe de main à Bellatrix qui s'approche de sa démarche étrangement dansante pour être le témoin du serment.

Mais tu continues de tendre le bras. Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut. Vers le ciel.

Les sourire des mangemorts se figent, les expressions désespérées de tes amis également.

Personne ne comprend.

Et je serre les mains, enfonçant les ongles dans la chair au point qu'elle saigne.

Je laisse longuement l'image s'imprimer à ma rétine tandis qu'un frisson glacé coule le long de mon dos et je comprends.

Le poing serré, tu lèves le bras comme pour défier le ciel.

Et Granger aussi a compris.

Elle lève sa baguette et lance un sortilège dans ta direction.

Tu es là, immobile sous la pluie, prenant à témoin l'assemblée toute entière.

Un gamin livide et trop maigre d'à peine dix-sept ans, les cheveux dégoulinants, les yeux brillant d'un singulier éclat et le bras levé vers le ciel déchiré d'éclairs.

Même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas épris de symbolique je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver l'image étrangement belle : le seigneur des ténèbres a demandé à Potter de s'incliner, en seule réponse celui-ci a levé un poing rageur vers le ciel.

Et je sens comme une vague traverser la foule, une compréhension flotter dans l'air, un léger frisson s'emparer de mon camp tandis que le tien semble se redresser.

Est-ce donc cela le sentiment confus qui envahi l'être humain lorsqu'il assiste à la naissance d'une icône ?

Tu décides enfin de parler, ta voix magiquement amplifiée par Granger est un peu faible mais ne tremble pas, résonnant par-delà les fracas du tonnerre.

Tu parles de convictions, tu parles de tolérance et d'humanité et les mots semblent empruntés, inappropriés entre tes lèvres trop jeunes.

Tu parles de doutes, d'intolérance et d'inhumanité et ça sonne juste dans ta bouche parce que ce sont des sujets que tu ne maitrises que trop bien.

Tu parles et ce sont certains des mots qui tournaient dans ton esprit il y a quelques instants qui déferlent sous les averses.

Tu parles des gens qui ne connaissent pas ton existence mais dépendent de ta capacité à vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Tu parles de toi, de l'injustice que de devoir tuer ou être tuer.

Tu parles d'espoir et liberté, tu parles d'amour et d'amitié. Et les propos sont idéalistes, terriblement naïfs. Mais ça te ressemble.

Tu parles et tous t'écoutent avec attention.

Tu parles et je ne vois que tes yeux cernés, violemment verts dans ce décor incolore.

Les mots ne sont pas les bons, sont maladroits, ne se succèdent pas avec grande cohérence.

Ce n'est pas le discours d'un chef de guerre mais celui d'un adolescent qui essaie d'en être un. Juste une fois.

Et les phrases sont belles, maladroites, ne se succèdent pas avec grande cohérence.

Harry Potter a parlé.

Et Harry Potter avait le poing levé vers le ciel quelques secondes plutôt, alors tout le monde a entendu ce qu'il avait à dire.

Et Harry Potter a dit que Lord Voldemort serait bientôt vaincu, que ce soit par lui ou un autre.

Harry Potter a dit qu'il allait se battre ce soir.

Et toutes les personnes de ton camp ont maintenant une croyance absolue et lumineuse imprimée sur le visage : tu vas survivre et le seigneur des ténèbres va mourir.

Toutes les personnes attroupées derrière toi te suivront jusqu'à la fin.

S'ils savaient.

Je savoure silencieusement ma dernière et plus ignoble trahison, sentant un sourire un peu fou tenter de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Un sourire presque sincère.

J'ai été l'homme de l'entre deux, l'homme des deux camps, celui dont tous doutaient, tentaient de déchiffrer la véritable allégeance.

J'avais prêté serment à Tom Jedusor par désir de pouvoir et reconnaissance.

J'avais prêté serment à Albus Dumbledore par besoin de rédemption et vengeance.

J'ai tour à tour été le serviteur de Voldemort, le pion de Dumbledore.  
Mais c'est fini.

J'ai choisi de te sauver quitte à laisser Voldemort détruire le monde.

C'est ma dernière trahison, sans doute la plus belle.

Et au fond, peu importe ce qui se passera à présent.  
Je ne regretterai rien.

Parce que tu as dit que tu voulais vivre.

Alors à la fin, je serai ce que je serai.

* * *

**Note:**_ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a convaincus, à bientôt ^^_


End file.
